


A long time ago in an Alternate Universe

by Echowhisper



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echowhisper/pseuds/Echowhisper
Summary: Vampyr Star Wars AU! Jonathan, a Jedi knight with proficiency for healing, is stationed to the outer rim of the galaxy to assist the New Republic and search for his fellow Jedi knight Elisabeth who has gone missing. Several familiar faces surface, both friendly and not-so-friendly, to assist and challenge him.
Relationships: Elisabeth Ashbury/Mary Reid, Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A long time ago in an Alternate Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Vampyr Star Wars AU (Take 2). This time I'm just using their normal names to lessen confusion.

The life of a Jedi had not quite been what Jonathan had expected. Although he had been a late youngling he had spent most of his life training with the Order, learning the ways of Jedi combat, history, and most importantly how to use and be one with the Force. Jonathan had always been talented, a trait he vaguely recalls his sister found irritating, and it was inevitable that he become one of the youngest Jedi Knights within the Order.

Now he spent his days playing diplomat or messenger between planets, something he neither hates, nor particularly enjoys.

With the Death Star destroyed the Galaxy seemed to be at some semblance of peace, and so his missions moved from large, well-established planets like Coruscant, Naboo and Denon, to the outer rim. Things had certainly been livelier out here, with bands of pirates and ferocious wildlife acting as a staple on almost every planet. Jonathan found himself acting as a healer more than a simple diplomat, and through this he would garner many strange friendships.

The first of these, and perhaps most important was Edgar, a former imperial intelligence officer turned to the rebellion (now New Republic) after the destruction of Alderaan. He was the first to welcome Jonathan to the Republic outpost on Odon, and it was he who currently piloted the scout ship through thick green clouds as they broke through the atmosphere of a planet.

“Are you absolutely sure this is where the signal was coming from?” Jonathan asked as he made his way to the co-pilot’s seat, careful not to hit any switches as he sat down and fastened the safety belt. The entry was jarring to say the least, and Edgar looked like he was struggling with the stick.

“Yes, Jonathan. I even verified with Talltree, this is the last place your predecessor was spotted.”

The last Jedi knight, a woman named Elisabeth as he’d been told, was the main reason he was sent out to Odon. She had apparently vanished without word to the Republic or the Order. Although rogue Jedi were not unusual, it was worth looking into.

A particularly violent shudder from the ship set off a couple of alarms that Edgar let ring. He was too focused on keeping airborne.

“Is there something I can help with?” Jonathan offered, and although the shorter man started to answer, a loud grinding sound drowned him out, and suddenly there were several more alarms as the ship plummeted down sharply. Breaking through the clouds and skimming the side of a stone pillar. Jonathan had not realized how low they were to the surface until they could finally see, and now that he could he almost wished he hadn’t. The ship was crashing, a simple but terrifying diagnostic that even he could see.

“By the stole- brace yourself!”

Fortunately the lake of thick mud below somewhat lessened the crash… Less fortunately it still felt like being punched by a Rancor, and now they were sinking slowly into a sticky, viscous mud.

Jonathan was the first to regain consciousness. It was only a minute or so, longer for him to fully gather his bearings and free himself from the safety belt, and in that time the situation steadily became more and more dire. He could see what little light there was from the cockpit blotting out from the mud, and with no time to waste he freed the still unconscious Edgar from his seat and held him fast to his side before climbing up towards the back of the ship. It was becoming more vertical as it sank, and he had no time to waste.

Once again luck seemed to be on his side as the exit hatch was towards the back of the ship. Rather than trying to fiddle with the manual controls he drew the lightsaber from his belt and plunged it into the door, cutting around the handle and force pushing it open. Sheathing the saber he readjusted his hold on Edgar before leaping from the ship, using the force to help propel them to more solid, slightly grassy ground.

Breathing heavily he set his companion down and looked back at the sinking half of the ship, then to the cloudy green sky. For a moment he swore he could spot something moving through those thick clouds, a large, dark figure of some kind. A simple, quick blink and it was gone, if it had ever been there at all.

This would certainly throw a wrench in their plans, wouldn’t it?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We should tell him.” The deep and slightly metallic voice spoke up, drawing the Mandalorian’s attention away from the binocs she was using to glance at her companion. He was also peering through a pair.

“Of course. You know he’ll be angry.” She commented, looking back towards the distant blot of ship wreckage. The pair of scouts were quick to intercept the flaming streak in the sky and had a nice vantage point on the rocky plateau overlooking the mud flats. “Two Jedis is never a good sign.”

“Mh.” He hummed in agreeance, lowering the binocs after another minute of observation and looking at her. Neither could see the other’s face through the mask, but like all of their brothers and sister did not need to in order to read their expression.

“…I’ll give you my lunch if _you_ tell him.” The man eventually offered.

“And poison myself with your cooking? Hah. Your spot in the pits would be a better offer.”

“Come on, you’re-! Hmph… What if I said you were the better fighter?”

“The clan already knows that, Baset.”

“Now that is a lie!”

Looking over at the taller man the female Mandalorian turns to face him, widening her stance and balling her fists. “Really? Then _loser_ has to tell him.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A glint of metal almost catches Jonathan’s eye as he kneels and catches his breath. Something flashing in the corner of his vision caused him to look towards it, but before he could fully see or stop to sense anything out further Edgar let out a pained groaned next to him.

“Edgar, are you alright? How are you feeling?” He asked, looking back at the pilot as he slowly sat up and cradled his head. “Oh, I’ve certainly been better my friend… I’m not bleeding, am I?” He asked as he gently felt around his forehead and chest.

“You were a little when we- er… landed, but I took the liberty of fixing it for you, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Fixing it for me?”

“Some Jedi are able to… How shall I put it? Assist others in healing through the Force. It’s not that I can return a lost limb or cheat death, but I can help a body recover more quickly. It is draining though, so if it’s all the same to you I need a few minutes to rest.”

“Oh- thank you, Jonathan. Really, you didn’t have to. I appreciate it and take whatever time you need! It’s not like we’re going anywhere soon.”

Jonathan nodded in agreeance. “Not likely… We should find somewhere less exposed before nightfall. I’m afraid whatever took us out of the sky isn’t the only danger on this planet.”


End file.
